


Bad Boy

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ramsay, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Father-Son Relationship, Knives, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Ramsay is his own warning, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon becomes the tutor of a little brat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts), [Sera1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera1988/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chico Malo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798646) by [Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics). 



> Translation by my dear and adorable bff!

**Bad Boy**

 

If the pay was not so good, he would never have taken the job.

Theon Greyjoy had studied the same years that Robb Stark, maybe it was not so applied, but still was equally qualified. And yet he took the worst part of the teaching. He received his title three years ago and at that time he hadn't gotten a fixed time, unlike Stark, who was already a professor of four courses.

Almost always he was requested to supply a few minutes, sometimes and hopefully reaching the full hour. However, they never call him back. A part of him was relieved at not having to set foot in those establishments, were not renowned schools, so it did not provide him the necessary prestige. Plus he must lead with disrespectful and negligent young boys, he raise his voice so loud that the vocal cords were hurting him; he punished them with hundred of difficult exercises; threatened to take them with the director or the most feared by the youngers, invite the parents; nothing works with these students and in each class he ended much more tense.

Every morning, day, evening and night, his frustration grew. Feeding of his failure when attempting to disseminate knowledge. Clinging and strengthen with his fears.

But one day was different, very different to his routine. It was at a particular institute, where he would beg for a few and miserable hours, where a prominent businessman asked his faculties for teaching.

Was called Roose Bolton, a man with pale skin and clear eyes, so mysterious that made him shiver. With a few words of expressionless man, Theon became the tutor of his infant son. He did not know the thematic of such form of education, however, with that pay he would learn it quickly and without saying a word.

Waited the boy of twelve in a small room, compared to the others, of the great mansion Dreadfort. He thought it was the library of the place, the walls were lined by shelves full of books, a desk in the center and nothing but a pink carpet on the floor.

He was so nervous, it was his first time as a tutor and all he knew until the moment of his student was his name: Ramsay Bolton. He carried a briefcase full of chips and notes, he didn't think to do much in his class, these had the usual four hours. He planned a tiny lecture presentation and then another about the areas and content that would cover.

He cleared his throat, when the door opened and the boy was finally in the room. It was a medium for his age child, wearing long dark shoulder, length hair in a bowl cut and had so clear and icy eyes like his father. He wore a white shirt, which gets under the shorts that barely covered up his thin knees. To Theon he reminded the typical image of a little gentleman; he could see Bran and Rickon every so often when Sansa could convince them of a change in style.

"Theon Greyjoy, Right?" The boy asked, holding a book in his hands and clutched to the chest. An inspiring and pleasant image. "Are you my new tutor?"

"Lord Theon from now." He replied with a sweet tone, without removing firmness. The first thing he learned in his hard time in teaching, was to mark his place. "Yes, I'm your tutor."

"It is a pleasure, Lord Theon." The boy gave a long curve to his lips, his small white teeth flashed. "I hope to learn a lot with you."

 _An angel_. In none of his three years in teaching a student had said such a thing, much less having spoken to him with respect. And that child was the perfect student before his eyes, attentive at all times, always listening enthusiastically and always participating.

That child had fallen from heaven. A true angel. An angel, there was only one obstacle: he knew that angels could become demons. And this was no exception. It was not enough with the devil, was the very incarnation of Lucifer.

* * *

During the first class Theon was found in paradise and in the second, without waiting descended into the burning hell. Ramsay had arrived thirty minutes late to class and was accompanied by his dog, Red Jeyne.

"You're very late, Ramsay." Theon crossed his arms and frowned. "And the dog, she can not be here while classes are held."

"It's not the "dog", she is called Jeyne, Red Jeyne. You have to remember his name." The boy stroked the animal's back, at the time it dropped to the ground. "I did not come late, you came very early."

"I arrived at the right time. Your father set a schedule, which has not respected, Ramsay." The boy even look at him or heard, it focuses only on pet his dog. "Now, take the dog of the room and apologizes for being irresponsible, understand?"

"No! You have to apologize." The boy pursed his lips. "I told you she is called Red Jeyne, not "dog"."

"Ramsay, do not speak like that to me!" Some impetus tingled in his hands, ready to engage the child's cheeks. "Please, kick out Red Jeyne of the room and apologizes, not only for being irresponsible, also for being disrespectful."

"Jeyne stays, she wants to participate in your boring classes."

Theon raised his eyebrows. _An angel_. He reminded, it was not possible that the child who had met the previous day has completely changed within hours. He must tolerate his behavior, maybe had a bad morning, when he had them as a kid always looked for someone to make good, he has to be comprehensive.

"Okay, today Jeyne is allowed to stay." He relaxed the expression on his face. "But still you owe me an apology, Ramsay."

"Lord Ramsay, for you." The boy replied, denoting his lordly tone.

"You're not in the position indicated for such, Ramsay."

"I told you to call me Lord Ramsay!" The boy shouted euphoric.

 _An angel_. Theon sighed, trying not to be tempted by the desire to punish the child. If it were not illegal, would have loved to have hit the child's hands with his rule, or pull down the pants and spanked until he beg mercy and apologize for every wrong words used.

That day ended accessing each child's whims. As at times allow the class to stop to let Ramsay play with Jeyne; to let him sleep; skip historical events; Ramsay only interested when there was a dragon through, implying too much bloodshed.

"That is so boring." The boy pretended to yawn to show little interest in the events that Theon narrated with care and dedication.

"But, Ramsay... Lord Ramsay." He retracted. "You must learn about the first men, is essential that you learn about them."

"Nobody has yet dead, it does not need. You know what one must learn?" The boy asked stretching his legs, lying down and resting her head on the chest of his dog. "The War of the Usurper. That's a good story, I want to hear about it."

Theon did not reply. Skip page after page to find what the Master wanted.  Ramsay likes to hear how dragons massacred and burned, and more, to hear him tell how one to one dropped dead.

* * *

The third day, plus delaying and arriving with Red Jeyne, brought with him a butcher knife. Theon paralyzed seeing the steel, he could not let that pass, if the child is hurt he would be the only responsible.

"Where did you get that?" Disturbed approached the child. "You can hurt you! Give it to me, give it to me now, Ramsay!"

"Lord Ramsay. Lord Ramsay! How many times do I have to tell you? You're so stupid." The child sat pouting.

"This is no time for your whims, this is serious, Ramsay. Listen to me." He raised his voice, not anger, worry causes him the change. "Give me the knife. I promise you finished the class will give it back to you. But now, give it to me."

"I'll tell my father that you're yelling at me for no reason." The child began his talk, endlessly fiddling the animal's coat. "Also that you're incompetent, you have not taught me anything about the first men. You do your job very badly." He moved his head in disapproval. "I don't know why he hired you, you're so stupid"

"Ramsay..." He said slowly, his patience meter scarce. "I'm sure your father will want to hear the behavior that his child has to his tutor, and the low valuation that he gives to the effort his tutor makes. You know he pays a fee for these four hours a day? You do not want to lose money in vain do you?."

"You really think that? You're more stupid than I thought!" The child threw a hilarious laugh. "My father will even hear you, he is too busy to pay attention to someone as insignificant as you. Don't believe you're the big thing."

"That's enough!" He declares harshly. "I've had enough of you, Ramsay."

He decided, if the child would not give the knife, he would take it. He crouches, reaching it. When having the steel in his palm and pull of this, all he did was get a cut. Ramsay held the knife firmly and resisted when Theon wanted to take it away.

"You cut me!" He looked at him upset while applying pressure on the blood emanating from his hand.

"You yourself have cut you. It was your fault, not mine." The boy smiled, victorious.

That afternoon after finished giving classes, at least what the child was interested, he met with Roose Bolton. As the child had said, the man was going from one side to the other in his office, with a huge number of papers in his hands.

"I know what my son can represent, sorry about that." The man hurriedly checked the wound in his hand. "But you have signed a contract and receive half pay. You can’t cancel our agreement."

He would return the money if necessary, he had not spent a single coin, nor would care to bear bad references, and would accept anything just to not endure the tedious attitude of the little Lord Bolton.

However, Roose made no effort to listen. The man refused to accept his resignation. To Theon was difficult get the child to pay attention and was more difficult with the father.

* * *

He gave up, the night before had not even worried to prepare the class for today. After all, the class was planned by Ramsay, not by him.

Bags hung under his eyes, that night he couldn't sleep so much due to the searing pain in his hand that woke him up every five minutes. He mumbled cursing the boy until the sun peeked through the window.

"Ramsay... What's this?" He asked shocked when the child entered the room.

He didn't come with Red Jeyne and the knife, this time he was alone and in complete nudity. The boy walked with a long, mischievous smile. All his skin was of a excessively pale tone, from the rounded belly up to his long legs; failed to prevent a quick glance that his eyes gave to the little dick in the middle of these.

"It's very hot." The child answered, taking the history book, lying there on the desktop. "Sit, silly tutor."

Theon obeyed, actually he feels silly to undergo to a minor and naked child. Ramsay came up with the book in the chest, like the first day, and sat in the middle of his thighs. Theon was startled.

"What're you doing?" The nerves make his voice become acute.

"Taking a seat, what else would?" The boy shrugged his shoulders, indifferent.

The child sat, shaking his hips and bringing his ass to his crotch. Theon swallowed, his nature was playing a trick on him today, his cock began to harden with Ramsay's provocative movements. _It' a child, is your student_. He emphasized to himself. _He cut your hand. It is a rude brat._ He was a professional, he have to behave as such and overcome the situation.

"You know why my father hired you?" The boy was looking at the pages of the book, without finding any interesting.

"To be your tutor, some parents prefer this type of education for their children."

"Yes, but my father has no preference. He hires you because that's the only way I can learn." Bored, the boy threw the book away. "You want to know why I'm not going to school like other children?"

"Well, if for you it's a good story."

What else could he say? Either way, was constantly just doing what Ramsay wanted.

"Last year I went to school did you know? But I was expelled for something insignificant." The boy snorted. "There was a girl, she looked at me every day. She was wearing a very short skirt and always passed me doing it on purpose, latched her hips and stretched her back to show her ass. She provokes me." He paused for breath. "But one day I gave him what he wanted. I took her to the bathroom. She cried and resisted but eventually ended up yielding. Then accuses me of being a rapist, it was so unfair, she provoked me. It was his fault."

Theon finds it hard to understand a child of his age in such scenario. Then remembered that this was not just any boy of twelve, that child was Ramsay Bolton, the devil dressed as an angel.

"No school wants to accept me because of that. And my father scolded me instead of that bitch." The child complains. "When he found out he took me to his office and made me pull down my pants. He put his bony hand on my butt many times and each time getting stronger."

He could imagine that, the moment when the boy dropped his pants, embarrassed and the instant the skins collided, causing the child to scream. Surely he cried and begged for forgiveness. Theon bit his lip, he was so excited, not by the child or his story, he was excited to fantasize of Ramsay being put in place, teaching him to respect and behave. In his mind, was not Roose who spank the child, he was.

"I never thought that my father's hands were so strong!" The boy said with a disturbing love. "He did not stop until my ass was completely red, and always repeated: _You're a bad boy, very bad."_

The child's cock rises while talking and the fingers slid urgently over this. The fingers covered the member, some of these fell from the tip, lowering the foreskin and going up to return.

"Ramsay." He murmured. "This isn't right."

The boy threw his head back, resting it on his chest. Would ignore him once again. He continued with dancing his fingers and his disturbing conversation.

"He didn't just hit me, to finish he separated my buttocks and put suddenly his fingers in me. _It hurts right? To her it hurt much more. You little devil need to learn._ He said." The boy gave a long gasp. "But to me it did not hurt, I enjoyed the fingers of my father and be sure that bitch enjoyed my cock."

The boy shook his hip every time he repeated the action of lowering and raising, hitting the soft butt against the bulge in his pants. Theon tried to resist. The child began to moan, jerky and slow, his hands moved more strongly.

"He punished me yesterday because you cut your hand, you know that?" The boy asked between the times that the groans granted him. "I could have told him that you cut yourself, but I love my father punishments. I love see him mad, I love my father too much."

The boy ejaculated at that moment, semen ran down his fingers and chest. Ramsay licked his fingers, a trickle of saliva escaped down his chin.

"I appreciate that, Lord Theon."

The boy turned around, wrapping his arms behind his head. Their faces were very close an incorrect proximity. Ramsay placed a light kiss between her lips, which were still open in surprise, almost as much as his eyes.

* * *

Attend classes naked was already a sacred rite for Ramsay. He had managed the child arrive early to class, unaccompanied, pay attention and do not require changes of topic. Although it was not easy, he obeyed only when he accused him to his father. The boy had asked in exchange and while their classes improve, Theon would pleased.

"That's too boring, Lord Theon." The child began. Always gave him a reason to complain with Roose, and after acting he returned to behave, according to the treat. Although Theon never used nudity as a reason to complain, and the child either applied it. "I wanna play a game with you."

Ramsay came to him, sitting between her thighs, face to face; the child's legs were crossed around his back. The child's hands put pressure on his crotch, an acute squeal was released from his lips.

"Do you want to fuck me?" The boy asked licking his lips.

"No, Ramsay, not like this."

"Well, in that case you can tell him that I've supressed you." Ramsay unbuttoned his pants. "What do you think would be my punishment for that? Just put his fingers inside me? What do you think?"

"I don't know." Theon took the boy's hands, everything was going to a huge distance. "Ramsay, I will not do this."

"Calm down, Lord Theon." The child easily got away from his grip. "I'll tell you how my father punished me when you cut yourself. I know that you get excited hearing me. I will make you enjoy."

Ramsay hands slippery passed under his pants, holding the flaccid member between his fingers. The boy licked his fingers and passed a strand of dark hair behind his left ear.

"He was so angry with me. His blows were much stronger than before." Theon moaned, he begun to fantasize. "Everytime his hand touched my butt the sound of the hit became louder."

Theon craned his neck, bringing his head backwards. He had never been so hard, the hands, the child's stories were so pleasant. Ramsay's fingers descended from its tip, close together, compressing his hardened and wet skin. Meanwhile, in his mind, those fingers were crossed each other in a gesture of supplication.

"With my butt red, he made me kneel." The pre seminal fluid was covering the tip and slid down the fingertips of the child around the trunk. "I had to cut the tip of the middle finger deep to let come out a lot of blood."

The child showed her left hand the cut in the tip of the middle finger could be seen quite clearly. His blood warmed by the fantasies created by his mind: Theon could see Ramsay's red ass, without any pale streak, as red as her lips after moistening, a perfect shade; leaning on his knees, he pulled the dry hair, Ramsay screamed and he smiled, moving the knife closer. _Look what you've done, spoiled brat._ He had told him showing his cracked palm of his hand.

" _So you know what he suffered_. He told me, but I know you did not suffer." Theon gritted his teeth leaving his seed in the child's fingers. "I know you're just a liar."

He could imagine, just imagine was right, however, in those moments any wish was valid. His cock beat again everytime he look over the child's finger. He licked his teeth to stretch their arms to the opposite hip, joining both bodies.

"It's time for you to shut up, sassy brat."

With one tug deposited the child's chest on the floor, like the face of the same. He raised the belly, making him acquire the pose of a dog. At the moment when the child tried to get up, Theon pressed the child's shoulder blades, reaching with the tip of his fingers the soft skin of the child's neck.

"I'm going to teach you good behavior, brat." He roared. It was what he wanted to say from the day the angel became a devil.

Theon finger's contoured the child's backbone, stopping at the opening of the buttocks, to think they were red a few hours before! He separated them and the child twisted. His elbow went back and his hand came back strongly to the fleshy skin, it felt so good.

"Stay still." He commanded his cock leaning between the child's buttocks. "Stay still." He repeated with a certain sweetness.

Ramsay for the first time obeyed, he heard a small moan out from between the teeth of this, unclear and inconsistent. Theon shook his pelvis, playing with his cock and the pale skin against it, making the child squirm when his cock moved along, and attempt to be stable to avoid having to receive another order.

" _You've been a very, very bad boy_."

The boy let out a muffled scream when he filled the cavity. It was tight, overly tight. Ramsay arched his back, his butt went back instantly, engaging even further to Theon.

"Oh, you, impertinent brat." Theon laughed.

 He moved, the onslaughts were severe, the insides of the child di pressure on his cock. His hands were found between Ramsay's hip, throwing him in each new onslaught.

His breath caught for a moment when filling Ramsay's cavity. The child's toes curled and the nails in his hands scratched the carpet, a faint little cry danced across the thick lips.

"Ramsay." He whispered when the regret was invading him. "Are you okay?"

No lie, he had felt really good, It was the most satisfying thing he received from his classes so far. But it was still wrong and this time it was his fault, his real guilt.

"Lord Theon." The boy sniffed, sitting. Semen ran between the inner sides of his thighs and saliva shone in the long smile, disturbing. "You know that this is the last day to have his cock in between your legs, right?"

* * *

 


End file.
